Say something
by Chic vampire
Summary: Songfic. Basado en la canción "Say something" de A great big world ft. Christina Aguilera. Para todos los que seguimos esperando que alguien diga algo, lo que queremos escuchar. Para todos los que caminamos aún con el corazón muerto.


**Say something**

By: Chicvampire

* * *

Basada en la canción "Say something" de A great big world ft. Christina Aguilera

* * *

"Di algo, por favor, di algo" mi cabeza daba vueltas sobre esa misma frase. La repetí muchísimas veces, ni una miserable vez dio resultado. Mi respuesta siempre era sus ojos verdes mirándome con muchísima lástima.

El espejo que estaba delante de mí mostraba a una mujer cansada de luchar por lo que amaba. Siempre me dijeron que el amor era algo de dos. En cambio acá, yo era la única estúpida que seguía en la batalla, sola, completamente sola.

Abrí mi repisa, estaban los medicamentos que le habían recetado a mamá cuando cayó en depresión. Sertralina, ese fue el primer nombre que ubiqué.

_Say something I'm giving up on you__  
__I'll be the one if you want me to__  
__Anywhere I would have followed you__  
__Say something I'm giving up on you_

Cambié. Lo hubiera dado todo por ti, todo.

Inclusive vestido de novio, a punto de casarse con mi mejor amiga, inclusive ahí, me hubiera ido contigo. Pero, no dijiste nada. Ahí empecé a rendirme.

Ni estando en una iglesia logré que me respondieras.

Me paré a lado de la novia, sonriendo como un maldito muñeco de torta mientras ambos se prometían amor eterno. Cuando lloré todos pensaron que era de felicidad, ahora río amargamente, no eran de felicidad, era de impotencia.

El Padre preguntó quién se oponía, tenía tantas ganas de decir yo; pero tu mirada me detuvo, casi siempre después de esa mirada dulce venía un 'te amo', eso no había cambiado, dijiste 'te amo' pero a otra persona.

_And I am feeling so small__  
__It was over my head__  
__I know nothing at all__  
__And I will stumble and fall__  
__I'm still learning love__  
__Just starting to crawl_

Nunca cumplí tus malditas expectativas, ¿verdad?

No era la modelo rubia de ojos azules con quien se supone deberías haberte casado. Mi maestría en Literatura no es nada comparado a las miles de pasarellas por las cuales Rosalie pasó, ¿verdad?

Me siento como un nada, un pequeño e insignificante nada. Dicen que hay piedras en el camino que no definen quienes seremos; pero tú me defines, sigues haciéndolo aunque no reciba nada de ti. Mi nombre siempre irá unido al tuyo.

Sigo arrastrándome hacia a ti, sigo intentando que me escojas a mi. Soy una estúpida.

_Say something I'm giving up on you__  
__I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you__  
__Anywhere I would have followed you__  
__Say something I'm giving up on you__  
_

-Mírame- el contacto visual duró lo suficiente para saber que venía a decirme.

-Lo siento mucho, mis papás, ellos la conocieron…- dijo varias cosas más pero no presté atención.

-¿Lo vas a hacer? ¿te vas a casar con ella?- le pregunté entre lágrimas.

Lo último que escuché fue la puerta cerrarse. Luego mi celular empezó a vibrar.

Cuando vi "Rose" supe que no debía contestar, el buzón de voz se activó.

-¡Me propuso matrimonio, Bells!, ¡fue demasiado romántico! … estábamos cenando donde tú nos presentantes, me dijo que era la mujer de su vida, Bella tengo que agradecerte tanto, eres mi hermana desde niñas y serás mi madrina- apagué la contestadora.

Volví a sentirme insignificante. Rosalie Hale era mi mejor amiga desde que tengo uso de razón, pero nunca le conté sobre Edward porque yo vivía encerrada en mi mundo feliz con mi novio feliz.

Lo siento, sé que suena estúpido pero siento mucho no haber sido lo suficiente.

_And I will swallow my pride__  
__You're the one that I love__  
__And I'm saying goodbye_

En algún momento de mi vida pensé que tendría mi 'feliz para siempre'. Estuve dispuesta a todo por ti. Pero ahora te digo adiós.

Recuérdame muy bien porque sé que cada vez que tu esposa sonría, la compararás conmigo; cada vez que cante, la compararás conmigo.

Aún te amo, aún te espero, aún ruego porque digas algo.

Si lo vas a hacer, hazlo rápido porque me rindo poco a poco.

El reflejo del espejo lo comprueba, la sonrisa se hace cada vez más fingida, los pómulos se acentúan cada vez más y el brillo de mis ojos se apaga. Mientras las pastillas hacen efecto poco a poco, puedo sentirlo, el corazón late menos, cada vez menos. La respiración cuesta mucho, cada vez mucho más.

_Say something I'm giving up on you__  
__Say something I'm giving up on you__  
__Say something_

Me rendí.

Aún espero que digas algo.

* * *

Para todos los que aún esperamos que digan algo.

Para todos los que muertos seguimos caminando.

Besos.


End file.
